General Zod (Injustice: Gods Among Us the Extended Cut)
General Zod is the former military leader of Krypton and a playable character in the game Injustice: Gods among us the Extended Cut, created by Godkombat21. He is classified as a Power user. Biography In Krypton's final days, General Zod served as the appointed leader of military defense for the Kryptonian Science Council. Upon learning of the scientific experiments being conducted byJor-El and his mentor Non, Zod (accompanied by his lieutenant,Ursa) led a raid on Jor-El's laboratory and placed both men under arrest for charges of heresy. The Kryptonian Science Council believed that Jor-El's theories regarding the planet's imminent destruction was causing uncivil panic. Soon after the arrest, Zod learned that Jor-El was actually correct and that the Science Council had lied to him. Ursa and he defected from the council and joined with Non in his quest to warn Krypton's civilian populace of their penultimate fate. Zod and Non grew close, but soon after, the Kryptonian council members apprehended Non and performed a lobotomy on him, turning him into little more than a mindless savage. Zod was incensed. He abandoned all loyalty to the council and swore revenge against them for what they did to Non. Zod tried to enlist the aid of Jor-El in a bid to wrest control from the Science Council, but Jor-El refused, citing that violence was hardly the solution. Zod felt that violence was the only answer at this juncture. Zod, Non and Ursa invaded the Science Council chambers and murdered five council members before they were stopped. Jor-El used the last bit of influence he had with the council to convince them not to execute the three terrorists for treason. The remaining council members placed Jor-El in charge of sentencing the three Kryptonians, and he opted for what he believed to be the most humane solution - exile. Zod felt that Jor-El was a coward for not joining him, and he vowed to avenge himself against the House of El, including Jor-El's heir, Kal-El. Using a special projector, Jor-El transported Zod, Ursa and Non into an multidimensional null reality known as the Phantom Zone. During the years they spent trapped in the Phantom Zone, Krypton exploded, leaving only one presumed survivor - Kal-El.[1] Events in Injustice Zod was unintentionally released from the Phantom Zone when Doomsday broke free of his containment in the Fortress of Solitude. Once he descovered the Regime, he eargerly agreed to join. Superman, however wasn't too keen on the idea. However Wonder Woman convinced him of how useful Zod could be in their ranks. Grudgedly, Superman agreed. He then went on to become one of Superman's top military generals. Zod became known for his brutal tactics and his failure intoleront additude. He would soon face Zatanna and Solomon Grundy duiring the Insurgancy's final stand. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Stamina *Heat Vision *Ice Breath *Flight *X-Ray Vision *Super Hearing *Inhanced Vision Intro/Outro Intro: Zod lands in the arena then taunts his foe, saying "You will feel the might of Zod." Outro: Zod stands over his foe and extends his hand out and yells "Kneel before Zod!" His opponent then complies. Character Trait Zod types on a control panel on his wrist, summoning a robotic drone to assist him. Super Move Zod lunges foward, grabs his foe, lifts them up into space then punches them, elbows them in the spine and uses his heat vision to blast them back down to Earth. Quotes "Bow before Zod!"-Wager "Pathetic worm!"-Wager to Batman. "You disappoint your race."-Wager to Superman. "Time to follow your fathers footsteps!"-Wager to Superman. Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Power Users Category:Regime Members Category:Characters